


The First Time

by tlynnwords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlynnwords/pseuds/tlynnwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot set after 4x06.  Emma is nervous about her magic and asks Killian to come over and help her relax.  Smuff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

 Emma dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and looked around her quiet apartment.  For the first time in the two days since she had moved in to the fully furnished two bedroom unit she missed the crowded loft.  She walked to Henry’s room and turned on the light.  The new sheets on his bed still hadn’t been slept in; he still spent every night at Regina’s.  Those two were spending a lot of time together and Emma assumed it was making up for lost time since Henry had his memories back.  But as he turned the light off and walked back to the kitchen she wished that Henry would be staying with her tonight.

                She had spent the day making plans with Elsa about how they would capture Ingrid.  They had practiced the scenario over and over again but it was clear to Emma that Elsa had much more control over her powers.  Emma was worried that when the time came she wouldn’t be able to summon her magic to do what she needed.  Her magic was still unpredictable and she was nervous that something might happen to Elsa (or herself) if it failed when she needed it most.  She wandered into the dark living room and waved her hand to light the candle sitting on the table.  The wick sparked a couple times and the candle lit for a moment before it quickly went out.  Emma sighed and tried again but this time the candle didn’t even light.

                Oh, no.

                How was she supposed to capture the Snow Queen if she couldn’t even light a candle?   This was exactly the problem with her magic, one moment it was strong enough to throw Ingrid across the forest with barely any effort at all and the next she couldn’t do the simplest spell.  Elsa had made it look so easy tonight and that had made Emma feel more comfortable so they were able to work out the details and use their magic together.  But tomorrow they wouldn’t be comfortable.  Emma’s magic had only been reliable when she acted on instinct and what if that didn’t kick in tomorrow?

                She needed to relax.   Her nerves were getting worse. She reached for her phone and was overwhelmed by how much she wanted to call Killian.  It made sense why she would want to call him, no one has been more encouraging when it came to her magic but if Emma was being honest with herself that wasn’t the only reason she wanted to call him.  For the millionth time this week Emma thought about the kiss they had shared outside the loft when he had walked her to her door.  That kiss had positively floored Emma and she had stayed up half the night wishing that she had her own place so she could have kept kissing him.

                But now she did have her own place.  And she was  
about to ask Killian to come over.  To help her relax.  She knew what this could lead to and she had to ask herself if she was even ready.  She looked at the clock on the wall; it was after midnight, he was probably already asleep.  He probably hadn’t even remembered to charge his phone.  Emma took a deep breath and pressed the button.

                “Swan?” She heard the concern in his voice.

                “Killian.  I,” Emma stuttered.  She had to have a good reason to call him at this hour.  “I was just checking to make sure Henry got picked up by Regina tonight.”  Emma rolled her eyes at herself.  Of course Regina had picked him up.  Henry had called her to tell her as much and she heard him say goodbye to Killian.

                “Emma, what is it?”

                She sighed.  Open book.  There was no use pretending. “Killian, can you come over?”

                “Are you okay?” he asked.

                “I’m just nervous about tomorrow and my magic isn’t working very well right now.”

                “And you called upon me?  I’m flattered, Swan but do you think I am the right person to help with your magic?” he sounded unsure.

                “Can you just come over?”  Emma didn’t want to tell him why she needed him.

                “As you wish.”

                She hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.  She was suddenly more nervous than she had been before she called him.  She knew that inviting Killian over wasn’t exactly a guarantee that anything would happen between them but she’d be lying to herself if she thought that nothing would happen.  And that scared the hell out of her.

                A few minutes later there was a knock at her door.  Emma opened the door and saw Killian standing there with a concerned expression on his face.  He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a navy blue dress shirt (half unbuttoned, of course) under his leather jacket.  It wasn’t tucked in and he didn’t have the usual vest on so Emma figured he had dressed hastily.

                “As requested, here I am,” Killian said seriously.  “Now, how do you think I can be of service?”

                Emma looked into his blue eyes and decided that she needed his help and there was no reason to lie to him.  “Thanks for coming over, Killian.  I was working with Elsa on the spell to trap the Snow Queen and everything was going fine but now all of a sudden I can’t seem to get my magic working.”  She paused and he waited for her to continue.  She sighed and looked away.  “My magic has always worked better when you are around.”  She turned back to him after she said it and expected him to have that cocky grin on his face and she was surprised to find that there wasn’t a trace of humor in his expression.

                “Emma,” he started.  He paused and it seemed like he wasn’t sure what to say next.  He cleared with throat and said, “What magic were you attempting?”

                “I tried lighting that candle,” she said, motioning to the candle sitting on the table in the dark living room.  She tried again and the candle sparked but no flame lit.  “See what I mean?  It’s like I’ve lost my powers.  Do you think I used them up?”

                “It’s possible,” he said, tilting his head to consider it, “but in my experience your magic is in tune with your emotions.”  He took a step towards her and she held her breath for a moment. “You seem vexed again, love.  You are thinking too much.  Close your eyes.”  She obeyed.  “Think about when we were in Dark Hollow and you lit the candle.  What made it work then?”

                “I was trying to protect you and Neal,” she said. “But that was a matter of life and death.  I’m trying to avoid having to have that situation every time I am able to use my magic.”

                “Aye, but you can still summon that feeling of needing to protect someone,” he said.  Emma considered his words.  “Emma, you are always protecting someone.  You just have to believe in yourself.  The way I believe in you.”  Emma opened her eyes and looked at Killian.  He was still standing in front of her but now he had a smile on his face.  It reminded her of when they had been locked in Rumple’s vault.  She looked at the candle.  It was lit.

                “How did you do that?” she asked.

                “I didn’t do anything, love.  You did.  You just have to believe in yourself.”

                “But I didn’t even try to light it.”

                “Emma, you don’t even know how powerful you are.  I’m no expert when it comes to magic but I’ve seen you wield the most astonishing power when you aren’t even trying,” Killian said.  He took another step towards her and tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.  “It seems you just needed some confidence.  I’m happy to oblige.” He kissed her cheek lightly and turned to the door.

                “Are you leaving?” she asked.  She could hear the slight panic in her voice and she rolled her eyes at herself for the second time that night.

                He stopped but didn’t turn around.  “Are you asking me not to?”

                Instantly, Emma wasn’t nervous anymore.  She took the few steps that separated them and walked around so she was again face to face with the handsome pirate that had somehow won her heart.  Like so many other times in their history together Emma couldn’t bring herself to say the words so she used actions instead.  She brought both hands around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.  His mouth was warm and inviting against hers and his tongue gently pushed into her mouth.  The kiss started excruciatingly gentle and seemed to go on that way forever.  Until Killian’s hand tangled into her hair and his other arm went around her to pull her body as close to hers as he could.  The kiss intensified as they both clung to each other.  Emma’s hands slipped from his neck to wrap around his torso as she tried to pull him closer still.

                When the kiss finally broke apart Emma felt almost dizzy.  The man could kiss like no other and she was suddenly filled with thoughts about what other useful skills he excelled at.  For a moment they just stared at each other, dark blue eyes searching her green ones looking for certainty.  Emma knew that Killian always let her lead them into the next step and this time would be no different.  She gave him a coy smile and pushed him back the few feet into the living room until the back of his legs met the couch and she pushed him down and climbed on to his lap, straddling him.

                She pressed her hips into him and she could feel his arousal against her.  They locked eyes for a moment before falling into yet another kiss that left them both breathless.  Killian’s hand was no longer in her hair but it was travelling up underneath her shirt and suddenly she felt his thumb brush over the thin lace that covered her nipple and she let out a little moan.  It seemed that was all the encouragement that he needed because he quickly broke off the kiss and she helped him pull her shirt off.  For the briefest of moments Killian took in the sight before he took her nipple into his mouth and Emma couldn’t help but throw her head back and sigh with pleasure.  The feel of his wet mouth biting and teasing her through the thin fabric was indescribable.  She moved her hips over his and found that she was perfectly positioned to let the seam of her jeans rub into her sensitive clit.

                Emma moaned again as Killian’s hand cupped her other breast and his finger pinched her hard nipple and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body.  It felt so good to be touched by him.  If she was honest with herself she had been imagining this ever since they were at the top of the beanstalk together.  Finally it was happening and Emma felt the heat building within her.  She reached one hand behind her and unhooked her bra.  Killian ceased his movements and sat back as she let the straps slide down her shoulders.  When she tossed the bra aside she tried to go in for another kiss but Killian held her back.  She could feel his gaze scorching her skin but she looked away.

                “Look at me, love.”  He turned her chin towards him and she slowly met his gaze.  What she saw when they locked eyes was something she was not prepared for.  Killian had looked at her with hope and longing and even lust but this was a look of total and complete adoration.  “You are the most beautiful creature I have seen in all my years, in all the realms.”

                “Killian, -“ she started but she wasn’t able to get anything else out because he was already kissing her again.  This time the kiss didn’t start out gentle; this kiss was full of need and desire and Killian held her to him tightly as he bucked his hips upwards to meet hers.  When his mouth finally left hers he left a trail of scorching kisses down her throat that drove her wild.  Without warning he picked her up and repositioned her on her back on the couch.  His mouth returned to her breasts and his mouth and hand gave each nipple the proper attention, biting and sucking until Emma thought she would burst from the sheer pleasure of it.

                She wriggled free from her jeans as he was devouring her and Emma couldn’t help but move her hand to touch herself just to relieve some of the aching.  Just as she was prepared to rub two fingers onto her sensitive clit she felt Killian’s hand catch her wrist.

                “Allow me.”  He pulled her arm above her head and left it there.  His own hand then caressed the curve of her hip slowly until coming to rest just at the edge of her panties.  And then he remained still.

                “Please, Killian,” Emma finally whimpered.  His breath caught and two fingers slipped into her panties to find that she was dripping wet.

                “Bloody hell,” he breathed.  The two fingers leisurely stroked her slick folds for a moment until he sank one deep inside her.  Emma’s hips reflexively moved against his hand and he sank another finger inside.  “You are so wet for me, Swan.”

                His fingers continued to thrust into her and she reveled in the feeling.  It had been so long since she had been touched by anyone, let alone someone who knew what he was doing.  When his thumb pressed into her clit she let out a sharp cry of desire.

                “I want to taste you, Emma.” Killian’s fingers suddenly left her and she let out a little whine of disapproval.  He stood up and removed his jacket and Emma was suddenly aware of how naked she was compared to him but she didn’t care.  He quickly removed her panties and positioned himself between her thighs.  “Do you want this, Swan?”

                She nodded and he kissed her inner thigh on one side, then the other.  She could feel the cool metal of his hook where it rested against her leg.

                “I want to put my mouth on you and pleasure you with my tongue,” Killian said in a low voice.  Emma has always thought that dirty talk was a little ridiculous but hearing the words from his mouth were driving her wild and she could feel her already sopping pussy grow wetter still.  “I want to watch you come undone because of what I do to you.”  His kisses moved higher up her thighs and his thumb brushed lazily just above her clit, applying gentle pressure that teased her but provided no relief.  “Tell me, Swan.  Tell me that you want this.”

                “Yes, Killian,” Emma moaned.  He moved higher still and was poised just where she wanted him to be … and then he moved away and started trailing wet kisses on her belly.

                “I want to hear you say it, Swan.  Tell me what you want.”  It was clear to her then what he wanted.  She would have to say the words.

                “Yes, Killian, I want you.”

                “What is it you want me to do?”

                “I want….” Fuck it, just tell him.  “I want you to taste me.  I want your tongue on me - and in me and I want you to make me come so hard that I scream your name.”

                “As you wish, princess.”  That was all he needed.  He wasted no more time on her belly or thighs, instead he trailed his tongue over her and finished by circling her clit.  Emma felt as though nothing had ever felt as good in her entire life.  That is until he inserted his tongue inside her.  After all the buildup and tension since they met Emma felt like she would explode at any moment.  Killian continued to use his expert mouth to bring her to the edge.  Then all his attention was focused on her clit and his tongue glided back and forth around the sensitive nub until Emma cried out and let the orgasm wash over her.  Killian’s tongue continued to gently lap at her until she was fully spent.  Only when he knew she was done did he stop.

                “That was …” Emma breathed.

                “A one time thing?” he gave her one of his cocky smiles that she loved so much.

                “No way!” she laughed.  She went to shove him but he caught her wrist again and placed a kiss into her palm.

                “Emma, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known but the sight of you just now has taken my breath away.” he said.  She made the mistake of looking into his eyes when he said this and it positively floored her.  Dirty talk and now romance?  This was not the sort of bedroom activities that Emma was accustomed to.  She was in danger of losing her heart completely so before he could say anything else she stopped his mouth with a passionate kiss.  She could taste herself on his mouth and despite the earth shattering orgasm she just had she found that she wanted more.  Killian knew, as he always seemed to know and he deftly stood up and swept her up into his arms.

                “Which one is the bedroom, love?”

                Emma pointed to the door to her room and he carried her in and gently laid her on the bed.  He stepped back and reached for the buttons on his shirt but she scrambled to her knees and knelt on the edge of the bed.

                “Let me.”  She swiftly unbuttoned each button and the slid her hands over his chest.  She was pleased to find that her pirate had a hard body that had been toned from many hours of hard work at sea.  Her hands went to his shoulders and slid the shirt off.  Next she unbuttoned his pants and was not surprised to find that there was nothing between him and his jeans.  His cock sprung free from his pants and she caressed it with first one hand, then the other, and then both.  He watched her as she admired him and his body responded to her touch.

                “Like what you see?” he asked.

                Emma smiled up at him.  “Very much.”  She slid his pants down his legs and he stepped out of them.  Then he leaned into her eased her onto her back with a gentle kiss.

                “I won’t take you unless you tell me that you want this,” he whispered.  She could feel him pressed against her entrance and she didn’t hesitate this time.

                “I can’t tell you that I want this,” she said.  She felt his whole body tense but she held him where he was.  “I need this.  I need you.  I have never wanted anything more.”  She kissed him softly and he gazed into her eyes.

                “Emma, I’ve wanted you for so long,” she could hear the control he was desperately trying to hold onto. “I’m so glad to hear that because I plan to give you so much pleasure.  I want you to think about me and desire me even when we’re apart.”

                With that Killian slowly thrust himself into her.  The feeling of him slowly filling her up was the most complete she had ever felt in her life.  She angled he hips so she could take him in as deeply as possible.  He was big, she needed a moment to adjust to his size and his thrusts were slow and purposeful for what seemed like forever.  When she had adjusted enough and she started to feel her release coil within her she whispered seductively into his ear.  “Fuck me.”

                With those two words, Killian’s control was gone.  His thrusts became hard and deep and oh, so fulfilling.  Emma clung to him and raked her nails down his back.  Her own rhythm matched his and they bucked wildly at each other until they both reached their release at the same time.  When they had both regained some semblance of themselves Killian went to roll to his side but Emma locked her legs around him.

                “Stay,” she said.  She could feel him softening inside of her but they had waited so long to be this close that she wasn’t ready to be separated just yet.  He obliged and they lay like that for a few minutes, her stroking his back and him sliding his arm up the curve of her hip.  When he did finally roll onto his side he pulled her close to him.

                “Still nervous about your magic, love?”

                “Not a bit,” she replied.  “Funny, I don’t feel nervous at all now.”


End file.
